Tori and Jade's Playdate Ending
by iwrite4you3411
Summary: My take on what happens after Tori and Jade run off stage. THIS IS A BADE FANFIC. -3 Bade


Tori and Jade's Playdate Missing Scene

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, Bade would still be together…and would ALWAYS be together…now and forever.**

**A/N: Hey you guys, I know I've been…..like….dead, for about a month, I don't know what happened honestly, but I am back! So basically this is just a little one shot taking place at the end of the latest Victorious episode, "**_**Tori and Jade's Playdate." **_** And of course, this is a Bade fanfic; it's the only kind of fanfics I conduct. P.S. I do not want any reviews asking me about my Elavan story.**

Tori and Jade ran off of the stage after spotting the two imbeciles from the night before on their, "date." They stopped in the hallway gasping for air. "I never want…to see…those two idiots…again," Tori said in between gasps.

"Agreed," Jade spat out breathing heavily. Once there breath started slowly coming back, they heard footsteps running down the hall in their direction. "Shit," Jade cursed under her breath. They were too tired to run, so they would have to put up with the two morons.

The two boys came around the corner. But it wasn't the two morons, it was Beck and Andre. Tori was overjoyed to see them, Jade on the other hand wasn't so thrilled. Jade rolled her eyes while a smile took its place on Tori's face.

"What happened back there?" Beck asked catching his breath. "Why do you care?" Jade spat directly at him with her arms crossed and a scowl etched across her face. Jade and Beck fell into an intense staring match. Her cold blue eyes connected with his soft brown ones.

"Well, you guys ran out of there so fast, we thought something happened," Andre explained trying to break the awkwardness. Beck and Jade both looked away from eachother.

"Oh, it's…it's nothing," Tori replied with a smile. She didn't want Beck to know that someone was hitting on Jade. She knew that Beck still loved Jade. And she knew Jade still loved Beck. "Well, I gotta go, I'll see you guys Monday," Tori said pulling off her wig and heading towards the blackbox.

"See ya," Andre said following her. Now it was just Beck and Jade, standing face to face. They hadn't been this close to eachother for this long, well besides rehearsal, since they broke up so long ago. Jade scowled at Beck for another moment and went off towards the blackbox.

She could hardly look him in the eye without breaking down. She was on her way to the blackbox when she pulled off the ridiculous blonde wig that was itching her head. She pulled it off and dropped in on the floor carelessly and continued on her way.

She didn't get very far before she heard her name softly, "Jade." His voice was like silk. She fought herself to not turn around. She stood still facing away from him. "What?" She tried snapping in her ice cold voice, but she choked it out instead.

She felt his presence closer to her. He was standing right behind her. "Jade, please look at me," he pleaded softly. She sighed and tried to recollect herself before turning around.

She took a deep breath and soon their eyes connected. The sight of his soft eyes sent a wave of exhilaration through her. She missed being able to look into his eyes. "What do you want?" She choked out with a little more subtlety.

He looked down at his fiddling thumbs, and then back into her ice cold blue eyes. "You, um…were really great in…in the play," he finally managed to spit out nervously. "Thanks," she said kinda rudely as she was turned around to leave.

He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her back around. "I mean, you were, really nice…to Tori. That took a lot for you, I know it did. I've never seen you that nice before. I'm really proud of you, Jade."

She felt delight building up inside of her. She had always wanted to hear that from him. She felt a smile tugging at the side of her mouth, but she quickly made it go away. She knew she had to tell him the truth.

"I…I was only nice to her because…" she choked out. The words were caught in her throat. "Because I thought if I could show you that I can be nice then maybe you would…" she was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing gently against hers.

She felt old flames rekindle. Sparks flowed through her. She felt whole again. She hadn't felt this way in almost a month. She missed the kisses, she missed the wholeness, she missed the comfort, and she missed him…more than anything in the world. She loved him.

And he loved her.

**A/N: I think that went pretty well. Again, no reviews about my Elavan story, this is a different story, if you have questions about my Elavan story, then PM me.**


End file.
